Implantable medical devices (IMD's) carry the risk of causing infection in the patient. Bacteria on the surface of the IMD can result in serious patient problems.
It is desirable to implant IMD's near the site of treatment (e.g., in the head when the IMD is a brain stimulator). These remote locations often provide spaces that are either small or shaped in such a way that traditional IMD's do not fit therein or for which it is desirable to create a smooth interface with the surrounding tissue. Different configurations of IMD's may be devised to better fit into these spaces. However, these different configurations raise questions about the possibility of increased infection.